1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing genotype data plotted in a two-dimensional space, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for analyzing genotype data in which the two largest angles obtained by connecting straight lines between points representing the genotype data and a predetermined point plotted in a two-dimensional space are detected and three data regions separated by the detected two angles are used to analyze the experimental results of classifying the genotype data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A genotype refers to the genetic makeup that determines a specific characteristic or trait of an organism and is classified into homozygote 1 expressed as A1A1, heterozygote expressed as A1A2, and homozygote 2 expressed as A2A2.
Genotype classification is widely used in doctors' prescriptions for diseases or predictions of diseases, etc., since the classified genotype contains much information about characteristics of physical and psychologic factor, etc. of individuals. However, in order to classify genotype data using data obtained from organisms such as humans, a large amount of experimental data must be analyzed, and thus, the analysis of the data requires much time and is complicated. Further, a basis on whether the classification of genotype data is correct is not clear, and thus, judgments on the experimental results can vary for each observer who analyzes the experimental data.